Edward And Bella's Trip To The Zoo
by Renesmee-Luvr
Summary: Edward and Bella go to the zoo.
1. Chapter 1

We were driving in his silver Volvo...we were going to the Seattle Zoo. "Hey, Bella, love. What are you thinking, it's basically killing me not knowing" said the beautiful, velvet voice of my beautiful, perfectly cold lover, Edward.

"Nothing really, just thinking about you, I always am." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh."

"Yep, do you mind if I turn the music down?" I said as I was reaching for the dial to turn it down.

"No, I don't care, It doesn't matter" His marble structure shuddered when I took his icy hand in mine. We pulled into the rainy parking lot of the Seattle, Washington Zoo, in space Kola 13. We got our tickets, and our map, and headed for the Tiger we were walking to the exhibit, I slipped on the wet, rainy concrete, as always, Edward was quick to catch me. As I was in his arms he lifted up my chin and kissed me tenderly,my hands tangled in his darkened bronze hair, as always, he stopped too early and continued to the exhibit. As we watched the tiger devour a steak, not paying attention to the five guests outside the glass staring at him. Edward froze, hugging me tighter to his cold frame. "Edward, what?"

"Nothing, Bella, just watch the tiger."

"Edward! Tell me, please, honey." I knew he couldn't help himself when I begged.

"Alice saw...something."

"What did she see?"

"She saw you...and me in Esme's bed, doing...it..."

"Edward! There are children!" I said, giggling. "Are...you...serious?!?" I said in between chuckles.

"Let's move to the next exhibit, shall we?" We went on to the bonobos, which I guess he didn't realize were the monkeys that hump all the times, even just to say hello. When we got there, I felt something poke my back, Edward was hugging me tightly from behind, he mumbled something, all I got was "...gotta...bathroom..." and he was off like a bullet. He was back in less time it took me to look behind me, he was hugging me from behind again, and there was no poke-y feeling on my back anymore. I started laughing hysterically, even harder when Alice showed up.

"Hey..Edward..." She said in between laughs.

"Alice..." Edward greeted, obviously embarrassed.

"Hey Bella!" She greeted very...excitedly, why was she so excited?

"Alice!" I replied, she hugged me very tightly, I could barely breathe "Alice....your..........much,much......stronger........than....me.." She let go, very slowly.

"So, Edward, how you liking these bonobos?" She laughed, it sounded like bells.

"They're....fascinating..?"

"I know why you were in the bathroom..." She laughed harder than I thought she could, for five minutes, we stood there watching her laugh.

"Bella, would you like to move to the orangutans?"

"Why not?" I answered. And we moved onto the orangutans. There was one that was on a vine just going in circles, I laughed so hard, my stomach hurt. Edward looked at me like I was crazy and I laughed even harder, pointing at the orange monkey.

"Bella? Are you Okay?" Edward worried.

"THE MONKEY!! IS GOING...IN....IN..CIRCLES!!!!!!" I laughed.

"....O..kay then..."

"Hey, Bella!" Alice joined in my laughing, I was almost positive it wasn't for the same reason.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Edward decided he wants to do something..." She laughed.

"Edward! What?" I asked.

"Um....Things...I mean get you some food, yeah, food, yummy food."

"Edward, you know I ate before we left." I started laughing again, after stealing a glance at the monkey, then Edward's face. He stared at the glass, not really looking at the monkey, or the exhibit, just staring. I heard him cough to hide a chuckle, I guess he saw the monkey that was going in circles.

"The monkey IS kinda funny" He chuckled, I love it when he laughs, it's a beautiful sound.

"I know!" I started laughing even more hysterically, he started laughing harder, I guess just because I was laughing so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked down to the gorilla exhibit.

"Bella, sweetie, can we hurry through this one? I want to get away from the monkeys."

"But Edward! Look!" I pointed to a gorilla eating a banana.

"Bella, do not start laughing. I almost had to pay another visit to the bathroom. Your laugh is....well...sexy." I felt my face warm up. I must of been blushing because Edward's hand felt exremely cold on my face, colder than usual, that is. He lifted up my chin and kissed me, my hands tangled in his hair.. He stopped kissing me and looked around, very... surprised.

"Lets move on to the wolves." Edward insisted.

"Oh....kay?" Edward doesn't ever like taking me to the wolf exhibit. As soon as we got down to the wolves Alice was there with Jasper. Alice looked uncomfortable, I was confused.

"Bella, you seem very confused, why?" Asked a concerned Jasper.

"Why does Alice look so uncomfortable, Jazz?" I asked.

"She doesn't like it when she can't see, you know that." Edward whispered in my ear...I love it when he does that, his sweet scent fills my sences it's so tasty.

"Jacob's coming?" I asked, now excited.

"He or another wolf might be, dont be too excited." Jasper sounded uncomfortable, it sounded like a mix between thirst and hatred. Thirst because my scent is very tempting to vampires, and Jasper was new to being a "vegtarian" vampire. And hatred because werewolves are the mortal enimies of vampires, and Jacob is a werewolf.

"Hey parasites...And Bella." I heard a familiar, husky voice say.

"Jacob!!!" I called, running into his warm arms.

"Bella!" Jacob sounded happy to see me, but more annoyed to see me here with Edward, Alice and Jasper.

"Jake, your squeezing me too tight." I barely breathed.

"Oh!! I forgot how much stronger I was than you!" He let go and then laughed.

"Hello, Jacob Black." I heard Edward say from behind us, Edward has been trying to be nice to Jacob...It hasn't been working too well.

"Hey, bloodsucker." Jacob said. "Why are you at the zoo? Won't you just like suck all the animals dry?'

"Bella wanted to visit the zoo and I made sure I hunted before I came. What brings you to the zoo, mongrel?"

"I am actually here with Quil, he had to bring his imprint-ee to the zoo. And I decided I would come along, because La Push isn't very exciting."

"Guess what, dog?"

"What, parasite?"

"Bella's mine, stop thinking those vulgar thoughts."

"Shut up! A guy can wish, can't he?!"

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing, but they ignored that.

"Mongrel!! She's my girlfriend!!! I am going to marry this girl!"Edward got defensive. Jacob did not like that. His frame was shaking, and, luckily no one was around, he phased into a big, russet wolf.

I stopped laughing. But started laughing again once a frightened zookeeper showed up. "How do you keep getting out of your cage, you silly wolf." The zookeeper tried to pick up a laughing wolf-Jacob. Then the zookeeper gave up and said "I'll let you stay out until I get more help"

"No." Edward said, answering an unspoken question, no doubt coming from Jacob. "She's trying to get a buff keeper and...a nerdy kid?" Jacob started barking laughs.

"Jake why don't you phase back?" I asked.

"He will be naked if he does, sweethart." Edward replied. "But, he said he doesn't mind, if your around, Bella." That made Edward mad. He rubbed his temples with his fingers to try to calm himself down.

"Eddie, calm down, I bet it was just a joke, buddy." Jasper said. I almost forgot Alice and Jasper were even here.

"Jazz.. Back out of this, you and Alice leave for awhile. It will make you uncomfortable, a lot of different emotions."

"Fine, bud, whatever you want." Jasper and Alice went off to go look at other animals or maybe go home.

"Edward, don't fight him." I warned.

"Oo a wolf, I'm so scared, Bella."

"Edward, I will breakup with you if you fight him."

"Dont!!!!! Bella no!!! I love you!!!"

"Thats what I thought, don't fight him." Luckily for me, and Edward, and Jacob, well, not really Jacob, or any of us, the zookeeper came back with, just as Edward suspected, A buff zookeeper, and a nerdy kid.

"We're back, wolfy!" The zookeeper said.

"Great!" Edward whispered in my ear. He wasn't being sarcastic.


End file.
